When Gods Smile II: Child of the Gods
by zadeon
Summary: Sequal to When Gods Smile. Zelda, the child of Valere and Raven, is only a child when her heritage comes seeking her.
1. So far, so good

(something isn't working properly so this chapter might not divided properly, but the story it here.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm not making money from this, so you can't sue me.

* * *

When Gods Smile II: The Child ofGods 

Chapter 1. So far, so good

"It's a girl." He said.

Raven looked at her love, her husband, Valere. "How can you know that?" She asked while rubbing her stomach. She was four months pregnant.

He smiled. "You've known me long enough to know all my abilities and yet, you still question what I'm capable of knowing. You continue to underestimate me."

She gave him an evil grin. "Ohhh, I know very well what you're capable of. You showed me on our honeymoon." They both laughed at her blunt honesty.

When they calmed back down, Valere ran his fingers down the side of Raven's face. She moved his hand away and enveloped him in a kiss.

Her pregnancy had been hard on him, but he never let his spirit fall. It seemed to her like he had been around pregnant women all his life, but, because she had seen his memories once, she knew that this was not the case. It was because he was far to happy that he would be a father and he was so in love with her.

Their child would not be alone in Titans Tower. Apparently, Beast Boy and Terra had expressed their feelings for each other and had conceived a child on the day of Slade's _final_ death. For some reason, they decided it would be best if they didn't marry.

Raven pulled out of the kiss. "So, what do you think of naming out daughter after your sister, Zelda?"

He smiled. "That would be nice."

"I said sliced tomatoes!" Raven yelled. She was having another mood swing. "Why doesn't anyone care what I want?" She started crying.

Her loving husband pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'll make you another pizza."

She stopped crying and pushed him away. "I don't want a pizza anymore. I want a peanut butter sandwich with anchovies. Now!" Valere kissed her forehead and headed into the kitchen. She sat next to Terra at the table.

Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch with their heads turned to watch the speculation. Robin turned towards his metallic friend. "What I want to know is why hasn't Terra had any mood swings?"

"You're right." Cyborg responded. "I've only seen normal emotional change from her."

Beast Boy walked up to them. "Dudes, not only does she have few mood swings, but few cravings as well." He smiled. "I've got it good because she mastered the thingy Valere was teaching her."

Starfire and Jinx walked over to them. Starfire leaned in. "Is friend Raven still having the swings of the mood?" Robin nodded.

Cyborg looked around. "Hey! Where's Gizmo?"

Jinx leaned close to his ear. "Why would you be interested in him?"

"I don't trust or even like him." He jumped up. "Where is he?"

"Friend Gizmo is in the lab." Starfire said with glee.

Cyborg ran off. Jinx scold at Starfire. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Gizmo looked into the microscope. His research had gone well and his prototype was complete, but this was too much for him to do alone. As much as he hated it, he needed Cyborg's help.

"What are you doing?" The voice was cold and untrusting. Cyborg moved next to Gizmo. "I asked you a question."

Gizmo got out of the chair and pointed at the microscope. "Check for yourself, barf brain."

"The least you can do is swear properly." Cyborg said as he took the seat, He was surprised at what he found.

The microscope was zoomed up on a cell, but it was not completely organic. Gizmo smiled. "I call it Technorganic Biology."

Cyborg turned to face his ally. "Why have you created this?"

Gizmo looked embarrassed. "Look, scuzball, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because Jinx is like family to me." Her rubbed the back of his head. "She's in love with you and watching Raven and Terra has made her want a family of her own." He pointed at the microscope again. "With this, we can rebuild your body and make you more human without losing what you've gained from being half robot."

Cyborg just sat there. He was taken back. In time, he was going to look normal and still get to be a Titan. "How long will this take?" He asked in no more than a whisper.

Gizmo shook his head. "With your help… several years."


	2. The day Kyte and Zelda were born

The (--- --- ---) is my sub-chapter divider and will be from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm not making money from this, so you can't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 2. The day Kyte and Zelda were born 

Drip.

"Beast Boy." Terra's voice was shaken.

Beast Boy walked into his room. "Yah?" He stopped dead in his traces. Terra's water had broken. The nine months had past and she was still pregnant. It had been three days since the due date and now the baby was coming.

The baby was coming!

Beast Boy started to panic. "What do we do? What do we do?" Terra was about to respond when a contraction hit. She started the breathing method. Another contraction hit and she screamed. Beast Boy grabbed his communicator. "Dudes, Terra's gone into labour!"

Cyborg responded. "Get her to the T-car, BB. We've got to get her to the hospital ASAP."

(--- --- ---)

Cyborg brought Terra and Beast Boy to the hospital. Starfire had joined them in the car, trying to comfort Terra, but to no avail. Robin followed on his R-cycle. Valere, Raven, Jinx and Gizmo remained at the tower in case of an emergency.

Robin and Cyborg had been at the hospital for six hours before giving in and heading home. Valere and Raven decided to replace their friends and went to the hospital to keep Starfire company. When they found her she seemed worried.

"Friends, our friend Terra has been in… uhhh… labour? Yes, labour! She has been in labour for too long." Starfire said as Valere and Raven approached her.

"Do not worry, Star." Valere placed a hand on her shoulder. "On average, it takes eight hours for a human female to give birth."

Starfire nodded. "You are probably right, brother. I will wait a little longer before I go back to our home."

After an hour, Starfire left. Raven turned to her husband. "I have a weird feeling."

Valere looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She was about to reply, but something else hit her as strange. "Have you sensed anything from me?" His eyes grew a little wider at his wife's statement. She knew something was wrong with him. "How long has it been since you last sensed my emotions?"

"I… I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe it's because little Zelda's life force is very strong." He rubbed her stomach when he said the baby's name.

All of a sudden, Raven let out a horrible scream.

Drip.

Valere got up as he realized that Raven's water had just broken. "Nurse!" Several turned towards him. "My wife just went into labour!"

A few of the nurses rushed over to Raven and helped her on to a stretcher. Another yelled out for a doctor. Valere followed the nurses as they brought his love to a labour room. Beast Boy spotted him before he went into the room.

"Dude," Beast Boy had a giant grin on his face. "I'm a father."

Valere slapped him hard on the arm. "Good for you. I'll be one in several hours, as well."

Beast Boy was stunned. "Raven just went into labour?"

"Ya." Valere turned to go into the room where Raven was giving birth, but stopped. "By the way, what did you name your baby boy?"

"Kyte." Valere gave a chuckle and entered the room. That's when Beast Boy realized that his friend had known the sex of his child before he did.

(--- --- ---)

Seven hours later.

"Breathe, Raven." Valere said thought the pain in his left hand, which was being created by Raven squeezing it. It had never really healed properly from his fight with Slade. "Breathe."

"Don't you be telling me to breathe. You don't know the pain I'm in." Raven yelled just before another contraction hit and a terrible scream ripped through the air.

"Push." The doctor said. "It's coming"

Valere looked over at the doctor as the baby came out. A nurse cut the umbilical cord and took the little girl o clean her off. The doctor moved next to Valere and Raven. "Congratulations. It's a healthy girl."

Raven smiled through the exhausted. "We knew that." She took her child from the nurse when she returned. "Her name is Zelda."

Valere and Raven looked at their little creation. She basically looked like her mother, pale, a few strands of purple hair. But, her eyes were that of her father, pale green. Raven saw something in her daughter's eyes that was on a level that only Valere could reach. Determination.


	3. Goodbye, my friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm not making money from this, so you can't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 3. Good bye, my friend

The Titans found it odd that little Zelda never cried. She'd make a whining sound if she needed something, but never did she cry. Kyte, who looked like his father, except for his skin color, was always making noise. He either cried or laughed. He seemed to find everything funny.

(--- --- ---)

A week after the children were born, Robin called a meeting in the main room. Valere watched as Robin paced back and forth, waiting for the others to arrive.

Valere and Terra were the first to arrive, because they had already been heading there. The next two to arrive were Starfire and Jinx. It seemed as if the two were becoming close friends. Beast Boy was next. Then, Gizmo and Cyborg arrived. They got weird looks from the original Titans. Raven was last to the meeting.

"Sorry. Zelda was being fussy about going to sleep." Raven said as Valere moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What did you want to talk about?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I've been thinking… since there's nine of us, it wouldn't really effect the team if someone left for a little while." He paused. "I'm going back to Gotham for a while, maybe a year or two."

Valere sensed everyone's emotions change and he knew there was going to be a large argument. Before anyone could put in their opinion about Robin's chose, Valere spoke. "Who will be in charge while you're gone?"

Robin looked surprised. "I thought you should choose for yourselves."

Valere was shaking his head before Robin even finished. "You're the leader, no matter where you are, so just choose who will lead while you are gone."

"Well, Cyborg, you've always been my second in command, so you're in charge."

Cyborg assumed a military stance. "Yes sir." Beast Boy broke out laughing at this.

Starfire threw her arms around Robin. "I will miss you, friend Robin."

"I will miss you too, Star." He returned the hug.

Robin went to each of the Titans, receiving their farewells and giving his own. He left Valere for last. They shook hands.

Valere leaned forward and spoke in a whisper. "I'd like to know why?"

Robin's voice returned no higher that his friend's. "When Kyte and Zelda were born, I realized that somewhere in my life I lost a part of myself. I think that if I return to where I grew up, I might find that missing piece." He patted Valere on the shoulder. "Keep them safe."

Robin said his final farewell and entered the elevator. It went down to the basement and some dared to hope it would come back up. It never did.

(--- --- ---)

Valere gave Raven a passionate kiss before entering his study, which was his old room. He walked over to a book on his desk and opened it. The eyes of Malchior looked back at him. "And, what has transpired this day, my friend." The eyes asked.

"Robin has left us for a while." Valere responded as he picked up a sketch book.

"Really?" Malchior was actually a little surprised. "Might I ask why?"

Valere opened the sketch book and started drawing. "The birth of the children showed him that he was missing something and now he's gone searching for it."

The book laughed. "And, you already know what he's missing." Valere shrugged and showed Malchior the drawing. "It would look better if it was darker."

Valere picked out a black marker. "What Robin's looking for is one of those things that you can't be told it, you can only find it." He chuckled. "Too bad he can't see three feet in front of himself."

He tore out the page he was drawing on and tossed it away. "This is so frustrating." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Valere?" Malchior questioned. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Valere questioned back.

"Wave your hand in front of your face and you'll see." The book suggested.

Valere did just that. His hand moved as though it wasn't whole. It was like some of the atoms were slower to get moving than others and only when he stopped moving did his hand become whole again. "Whoa." Was all that could escape his throat.


	4. Two friends and a change

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm not making money from this, so you can't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 4. Two friends and a change

Valere ran into Raven's room, which was now his room as well. Nothing in the room had changed, except for the baby's stuff and the collection of books had expanded expediently. He found Raven playing with their daughter. They were playing peek-a-boo.

Raven turned to him. "Why were you just in a hurry?"

"You've got to see this!" He replied excitedly. He waved his hand in front of her. It pulled off the same trick it had earlier.

Raven was dumbfounded by what she saw. "Valere?" She had no idea what he had just done. Then, she heard little Zelda laughing.

Both Valere and Raven turned to see their daughter laughing. She was waving her hand, mimicking her father, and, she too, was distorting it.

"Well," Raven said as she turned back to her husband, "at least we know you had the ability when we conceived." She gave a shrug.

Valere rubbed his chin. "I must have gotten this power when my blade exploded." He looked over at the bookshelf and moved towards it. "If what I suspect about my power is correct, then I should be able to…" He swung his hand at the bookshelf and it passed right through. "Whoa."

Raven walked up next to him. "Can you still touch things? Can you still touch me?" There was worry in her voice.

He turned to her. "We'll just have to see, now won't we?" He leaned in and kissed her. All that could be heard in that moment was a little baby girl laughing and clapping.

(--- --- ---)

The two children were very intelligent and fast learners. They both started walking and talking at six months. Zelda's first words were, "Mommy's black power. Daddy phases," which was followed by her laughing. Kyte first words were, "Me kitty," and he had turned into a cat.

When the kids would play together, they would normally just use their powers to throw a rock back and forth, trying to hit each other. Zelda normally won, because she would phase and let the rock pass through her.

The two kids were really good friends.

(--- --- ---)

The Titans alarm went off.

Cyborg was the first in the room. When the others arrived, except Valere, they found Cyborg was in a bad mood. "It's Blood." He told them, his anger barley contained.

Raven looked at her leader. "I take it your going." He nodded. "I'm not, because it would be better if Valere went. He might bring up bad memories and put Blood off balance."

Cyborg nodded. "Jinx, Gizmo, you two stay here. Blood might still have some control over you two." They both reluctantly accepted. "Terra, you're coming because he's never met you before and can't possible have anything in store for you."

Beast Boy stepped forward. "I'm going to stay here to watch my son, but take Star." It sounded like a plea.

Valere walked in then and everyone looked at him. He was wearing a costume. It looked like a ninja suit and it was all black. He was not wearing a mask, but he did have some kind of goggles on, that Cyborg smiled at when he saw them. He also had a new sword at his side.

"So…" He began. "Where to?"

* * *

If anyone is reading this, please review. I like reviews.


	5. Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm not making money from this, so you can't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 5. Slash

Cyborg, Starfire, Terra and Valere arrived, where Blood had been spotted, in a matter of minutes. Brother Blood and someone, who the Titans had never seen before, just watched their enemies approach.

"Ahhh, Cyborg." Blood said with a malice grin. "How good it is to see you again."

Cyborg's rage was rising. "Can it, Blood. This time, when you go down you go down for good!"

Blood laughed. "Is that a threat? You should know that I will not fall into the same trap again." He looked at the other Titans before his vision fell on Valere and for a brief moment, fear washed over him. "Last we met, you left no time for introductions. I am Brother Blood."

Valere narrowed his eyes. "You can call me Ghost Blade." His voice laced with venom.

Blood laughed again. "So, you're the one Slash was hunting, before I took control of his mind." He turned to the person next to him. "Slash, be a good boy and introduce yourself to Ghost Blade."

Slash rushed at Valere. They were about the same height and both had the same hair color, but Slash had blue eyes. The air seemed to twist and turn around Valere as Slash neared. That's when it hit Valere. Slash was a wind sorcerer.

Slash swung his arm through the air and a blade of wind came at Valere. He was fast to move out of the way, but not fast enough. The wind cut his cheek.

Blood laughed. "I see you figured out what Slash is before it was too late. Not many do." He put up a mental barrier as a sonic wave attacked him. "You're going to have to do better than that, Cyborg." A boulder hit him from behind.

"Great shot, Terra." Cyborg congratulated. He fired another shot at Blood and that one made contact, taking off his robotic left arm. "Booyah!"

Slash saw Starfire coming at him and threw a wind blade at her. She couldn't see it coming and Valere knew this. He ran towards her, grew his wings and used his ability, when he had her, hoping that the wind blade would pass through both of them. It did.

He let go of Starfire. She looked at his wings. "Brother? Did you not say your magic was no more? How do you still have the wings?" He paid no attention to her and searched for Slash.

Slash was in full retreat. He was heading for a four story cliff. He used his powers to leap off of thin air and get to the top of the cliff with ease. He disappeared over the edge.

Valere flew to the lip of the cliff and slowly rose over. Slash was standing fifteen feet away. Valere landed and retracted his winds. He drew his sword and charged his foe.

Slash sent a wind blade at his enemy and it passed right through, due to Valere's phasing ability. Then it was Valere's turn to attack. He brought his sword in high, but Slash put up a wind barrier. Their battle continued for a while before Valere thought of a move that would work.

Valere brought his sword up high and was blocked by another wind barrier, but as he did that he pulled his left hand in for a punch. His fist came in hard for the punch and was blocked by another barrier, but this had been a part of his plan all along. He flicked his wrist and the blade went back into motion, coming at Slash's head. There was a glint in Slash's eyes and before Valere could think of anything, he saw blood. His blood.

At Titans Tower, for the very first time, little Zelda cried.

Valere took a step back and heard metal hit rock. He heard dripping blood. He heard a wail of terrible pain. It was him screaming. He slowly looked at his right arm, where his sword and hand should have been, but what was there now was a bloody stump at the wrist. Somehow, his left hand had found its way there and had grabbed the end of his forearm to cut blood circulation. He looked up and went pale as he realized Slash wasn't done with him just yet.

Slash had used the wind barrier to take Valere's hand. Slash used another wind blade and Valere's world went red before it went dark, he had lost his eyes. Another wind blade toke Valere's left arm at the shoulder. He backed to the edge of the cliff, before he lost his right foot.

Valere could feel himself falling, through the pain. His left foot touched solid ground first and it was accompanied by a sickening crack.

Valere now lay on the ground, bleeding to death, and still, Slash was not through with him. He picked up Valere's sword and ran to the edge of the cliff. Freefalling, he positioned the blade perfectly, so when he landed, the blade pierced through Valere's stomach.

Slash pulled the sword free of its master and raised it above his head. "And, now you die, Ghost Blade." Slash said in a voice familiar to Valere alone.

Suddenly, black lightning streaked across the sky. Its destination was Brother Blood and Slash. When it hit them, they were gone.

Cyborg, Starfire and Terra rushed over to their fallen friend. He lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood and near death to top that. Starfire was about to pick him up and rush him to the nearest hospital, when flames ignited from all of his wounds. This cartelized the veins and prevented anymore blood loss.

"Star, pick him up and fly him back to the tower. That's the only place were he can get the necessary attention." Cyborg was on the verge of a breakdown.

* * *

Since it seems that no one is reading my story, I wont continue this story unless I get at least one review. I have more important things to do. (but keep in mind that this is not the end of the story) 


	6. Hidden

Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to the Teen Titans, but I do for Ghost Blade.

* * *

Chapter 6. Hidden

Death had nearly taken him, but still he lived, even if he lived in the darkness.

He had lost so much blood. Somehow he had been able to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't figure it out.

'You used magical fire.'

Yes, that was it. He had somehow called on magic to burn his wounds closed. But, how? He had lost all his magic when his sword was destroyed.

'She showed you how.'

She?

'Long ago. She showed you how.'

Yes, she had. She had shown him a long time ago. She had shown him when they had been small. But, where was she now? She had been in trouble when they had last departed. She had been hurt. She had been dying when they had last separated.

'You said she had just been sick.'

Hurt and dying she was. In pain and I was leaving.

_'I'm here!'_

--- --- ---

Sudden and sharp, he was pulled forth.

He could smell and taste. There was something between his arm and thigh, it moved. He could feel. There was sounds, voices of those he knew, though they were far away. He could hear.

"Is... will he be alright?" It was the voice of a woman he knew, he loved.

It moved again. He though he might have smiled, but he was too far from himself to be sure. He loved it... her. Barely a year had passed in her life and she already knew the life ahead of her. But, she would never know her name sake. Never known his past and those long lost. Never know the source of his pain.

"Is it true?" She was talking again... The one he loved.

She too didn't know or ever would.

"We promise." One of his male friends responded.

"Can I join in?" His voice was hoarse.

Rave looked down at her conscious love. "Valere. You've be out for a few hours. Cyborg repaired all your internal injuries."

"The only thing is, we need an egg." Cyborg said to Raven.

"When's the soonest they'll be done?" Raven asked, desperation lingering in her voice.

"A month..." Valere drifted back into sleep.

--- --- ---

'_I'm here._' It was her. The one from so long ago.

'**I found her.**' Another voice he knew, but this one had not left him long ago. He only ever spoke when it was important.

Did he know something that could bring her back? Even both?

--- --- ---

"Love?"

Valere awoke to the voice of the woman he loved and his baby daughter between his arm and his thigh.

"Can you feel this?" She asked.

It was her heart beat. He could feel it through his left hand. An entire arm that shouldn't even be there, was. "Yes, I can."

Raven wrapped Valere in a tight embrace and locked her lips with his. She pulled away after a short while. "Cyborg and Gizmo have been working and a cells that are also robotic. They used one one my eggs to combined with the cells to regrow your limbs. They knew it would work, but were unsure if you would be able to feel anything."

"Well, I defiantly feel you." He was trying to play with her, but he had very little energy.

"Your eyes should also be regrowing, but they'll take another two months or so." Raven kissed his for head. "Till then, your in darkness."

Valere chuckled a little. "And, your voice will be my light." Valere took a deep breath. "Can I speak to Cyborg?"

"He's not here." Raven explained. "After he injected the cells at the end of your limbs, he said that he was going to have to go off-line for a month to do some major upgrading to rival Brother Blood's new student."

--- --- ---

Cyborg awoke slowly, taking his time to feel what his body was touching.

Slowly, he sat up in the bed. He was still in the underground infirmary. Gizmo was not that far away. "How am I doing?" He asked weakly.

Gizmo waked away from whatever he was doing and the Cyborg's bed. "Same as Valere. Only thing left is your eye."

"That's good." Cyborg lay back down.

Gizmo smiled. "Jinx will be so happy."


	7. The voices

Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to the Teen Titans, but I do for Ghost Blade.

* * *

Chapter 7.The Voices

"She saved you, you know?" Raven said.

Valere had awake from a month long sleeping fest and was presently trying to rebuilt his muscles by walking around the island. Raven had be relatively quiet until then.

"I know." Valere responded. "Zelda has great power. To know when I'm hurt from that distance, and to think that it'll continue to grow as she does. She will be a great hero and I think she already knows that."

Raven looked at her love and noticed that he was looking into oblivion, despite not really having eyes under the bandages. "What is it?"

"I heard them." He responded. "Voices I knew, but couldn't put faces to. They kept talking to me, telling me things that were distorted, things that I can't remember." Valere turned to Raven. "But, before them, there was another voice, Malchior's. I need to talk to him later."

They continued to walk the beach, hand in hand.

--- --- ---

Raven sat Valere down in the chair in front of his desk that had Malchior on it.

"Long time, no see." Malchior said. Raven gave the book a dirty look. "I meant it as a greeting."

"Just call for me when you're done." She told Valere. before kissing him and leaving.

"A little over concerned, don't you think?" Malchior asked.

Valere shrugged. "I am blind."

The book snickered. "I guess she forgot you can sense soul energy."

"Seems to be so." Valere responded. "I've got a question I need answered. You spoke to me while I was unconsciousness when they first brought me back here after the battle with Blood and Slash."

"Correct."

Valere shook him head. "That wasn't my question. While you were talking to me, did you hear any other voices?" The silence that followed the question unnerved him.

"I did, but all I know is that it was a girl's voice." There was something in Malchior's voice that was even more unsettling. Even worse, Valere couldn't hear Malchior's thoughts.

"What do you know?" There was anger in Valere now. He knew it was important that he found out what was going on. He knew the voices were important too, even though he couldn't put a face to them.

"Please, for everyones sake, forget about them." Malchior did know something, but he had found a way to hide it from him.

Valere got to his feet and walked to the door. "You might not help me, but someone else will." And, with that, he walked out the door.

--- --- ---

Raven turned to her door as it swished open. Valere walked in and sat down on the bed. "I need your help."

"I don't think you do. I asked you to call for me when you were done, instead you walk back here and sit down on the edge of the bed perfectly. I think you can handle you're self fine."

Valere smiles evilly for a moment. "I know, but not with that. I need you to put me in a coma and then enter my mind."

"What!" Raven practically yelled out. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Do you know how many deadly factors are involved with trying that?"

"Are they all on my part?" He asked.

Raven didn't want to answer because she knew what his response would be. "Yes."

Valere sighed. "I really need you to do this. I need to find out who's voices I heard. Malchior knows something and he's found a way to prevent me from hearing his thoughts. I also think I know who Slash is. I need to figure out what's going on." Valere knew that Raven didn't want to risk it, but he needed her to do this.

"Fine." She motioned to the bed. "I need to to go to sleep. When you've fallen asleep, I'll do the rest."

Valere kissed her, then went over to Zelda, who was asleep in her crib, and kissed her on the forehead. He then lay down on the bed and soon fell into sleep.

--- --- ---

He was in a city that he had long ago left, not on his own free will, but by the hands of a man he'd never forgive. The man who was responsible for his pain.

Images of his battles in this city, passed him by. All those he had killed were being killed again before his eyes. All the people he loved and lost were dying once more. He was in his memories.

Then, they all stopped. Everything faded away as Raven appeared next to him. She took his hand.

"_I'm over here._"

Someone in the distance of the white void, waved to them. Suddenly, they were standing right in front of the person. It was a young woman, wearing a dark red, leather bodysuit. She had long blond hair and green eyes.

"_Help me, I'm trapped!_" She yelled.


End file.
